No quiero ver
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Harriet Watson ha visto fantasmas toda su vida y nunca ha podido asimilarlo.


**_No quiero ver._**

_By Tenshi Lain_

_Harriet Watson ha visto fantasmas toda su vida y nunca ha podido asimilarlo._

Notas en el reverso:

Personajes sacados de la serie de la BBC "_SHERLOCK_" derechos de autor y demás a sus respectivos propietarios.

* * *

><p>Siempre habían estado ahí.<p>

No era capaz de recordar un momento en el que no lo hubieran estado. Junto a la verja del jardín de la vieja casa de la abuela. En la esquina del colegio, donde los profesores siempre les advertían que debían mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar. En las ventanas de pisos vacíos. En tiendas recién inauguradas tras un incendio. En las zonas clausuradas de los museos. En los pasillos iluminados con neón de los hospitales.

Siempre estaban ahí.

Y siempre le habían dado miedo. Terror.

Harriet intentaba que no la vieran, caminando con la cabeza baja, intentando no hacer ruido, ser invisible… pero siempre la encontraban. Se acercaban por detrás y le susurraban al oído, a veces súplicas, a veces llantos, a veces gritos. Rodeaban su cama por las noches, hablando todos a la vez hasta formar una cacofonía ensordecedora e ininteligible que no la dejaba dormir ni ocultando la cabeza bajo las mantas. En ocasiones movían cosas, escribían en las paredes mensajes sin sentido y a menudo siniestros, rompían cosas, hacían parpadear las luces y se llevaban el calor de las habitaciones.

De niña intentó contárselo a sus padres, hablarles del hombre colgado del techo del sótano que gemía por las noches y daba patadas en la pared intentando encontrar un apoyo para sus pies, de la mujer ahogada en la bañera llena de sangre que siempre abría los ojos cuando Harriet intentaba quitar el tapón del desagüe, del niño con la cabeza abierta que insistía en que jugara con él en la azotea, que no pasaba nada, que el tejado no se hundiría. Pero no la creyeron. Toda la ayuda que se les ocurrió darle fue a manos de sicólogos y siquiatras que le diagnosticaban trastornos del sueño, terrores nocturnos, imaginación hiperactiva y traumas ocultos, recetando pastillas que la dejaban atontada y ansiosa pero que no los hacían desaparecer. Con el tiempo aprendió a no hablar de ellos.

Cuando John cumplió los tres años, Harriet se dio cuenta de que también los veía. Se los quedaba mirando con sus grandes ojos azules y sonreía como si fueran amigos que vinieran a jugar. Nunca lloraba, ni siquiera cuando los más grotescos se acercaban con sus cuerpos mutilados. Les balbuceaba palabras ininteligibles sin miedo o vergüenza y estiraban su bracitos rollizos como si espera un abrazo o que le dieran la mano.

Por un lado Harriet se alegraba de no ser la única, por otro no entendía como su hermano no se encogía de terror.

Sin embargo, a medida que John crecía les hacía menos caso, su mirada los atravesaba sin verlos, apenas los oía cuando gritaban. Un día Harriet le preguntó que veía en la esquina del salón, detrás del sofá donde un hombre pálido y demacrado los miraba con fijeza. John miró hacia allí unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender.

- Ahí no hay nada, Harry – le contestó como si fuera obvio.

Por primera vez odió a su hermano ¿Por qué él ya no los veía y ella sí? ¿Qué había diferente entre ellos? ¿Por qué seguían acosándola? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz?

Intentaba no quedarse nunca a solas, cuando estaba rodeada de personas solidas y llenas de vida no se sentía tan aterrada. Empezó a frecuentar fiestas que duraban toda la noche (las peores horas de sus días), a juntarse con gente que nunca dormía sin importar que hubiera que madrugar mañana, a compartir camas ajenas con desconocidos (cuerpos desconocidos sólidos y cálidos y vivos que le servían de escudo y barricada).

Y a beber.

El alcohol era maravilloso, embotaba sus sentidos, llenaba de neblina su mente, opacaba su visión hasta desdibujar los contornos de los que no deberían de existir, adormecía sus oídos hasta que ya no escuchaba los llantos, las súplicas y los gritos. Hasta que no veía los muebles moverse, las palabras grabadas con uñas en las paredes y las luces que parpadeaban.

¿Qué importaba que no pudiera caminar erguida? ¿Qué importaba que por la mañana no recordara nada? ¿Qué despertara en callejones o en los calabozos de la comisaría? Durante el tiempo que el alcohol corría por sus venas ellos no existían.

Y era _perfecto_.

Sus padres no entendían, como no habían entendido que cuando era niña no necesitaba que extraños le dijeran que estaba loca y trastornada. Que no necesitaba drogas que la dejaban vulnerable. Ni terapias que no llevaban a ningún sitio. Solo su apoyo y protección de los horribles seres que aguardaban agazapados bajo su cama.

Clara no entendía por qué no podía mantenerse alejada de la botella, que era su refugio y salvavidas. Que cuando gritaba y exigía que la dejaran en paz, no se refería a ella, sino al hombre apuñalado a sus espaldas o la mujer envenenada de la cocina. Ella creía que el alcohol le agriaba el carácter, pero este era lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

John no entendía y eso la enfurecía más que ninguna otra cosa; porque John **sí **había vivido lo mismo que ella, **sí** los había visto y oído y olido y sentido e incluso les había hablado. Pero su hermano los había olvidado, cualquier recuerdo que quedara en su mente de adulto era achacado a juegos imaginados o extrañas asociaciones de ideas sacadas de películas de terror de un niño demasiado imaginativo. No recordaba y por tanto no entendía y no tenía ningún derecho a recriminarle nada. Porque ella no era capaz de ignorarlos y ellos no la dejaban en paz.

Así que Harry vivía sin vivir, temerosa y aterrada, intentando ignorar las súplicas de seres traslucidos, ahogando en alcohol visiones de espectros contrahechos. Ignorando lo que solo ella podía ver. Porque no sabía de qué otra forma vivir.

* * *

><p>Me preguntaba que podría haber llevado a la bebida a la hermana de John, y hace poco leí un fic en el que John era un fantasma (<strong>Being Watson<strong> de **_Amy Gaffigan_**, si no tenéis problemas para leer en ingles, os lo recomiendo… y si no también. No es muy largo y está terminado) y se encendió la bombilla. Poco probable que este sea el motivo, pero como nunca se explica… claro que Harry Watson ni siquiera ha salido en la serie, así que… XP

Ja ne!


End file.
